


In This Web You Weave

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted assassination, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forbidden Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Stalker, Trans Male Character, Violence, Wrynncest, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: Varian Wrynn survives the Broken Shore, but not everyone is happy.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Watching From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope if you're reading this you heed the tags!!!!

He stood in the shadows, it was familiar territory, safe, what he knew best and yet tonight he would have given anything to step out of them. He watches, gritting his teeth as Prince Anduin makes his way down the corridor, dressed only in his sleeping clothes, a light shirt and thin trousers. The prince, as always, has such a dazzling smile, that he forgets his own frustrations for a moment, they come creeping back upon him though as the young man stops at the door, knocking quietly, awaiting permission to enter. He has to clench his fists hard, biting his own lip to prevent himself breaking his cover as the door opens and the young man enters.

When he had first become aware of what was happening Shaw had truly found himself at a crossroads He had a hard time containing the rage he felt learning that the king was bedding his son on a regular basis. He had seethed over it, his own son! Was the king so addled he was using the boy as a replacement for his lost queen? Anduin was certainly beautiful and did resemble her in many ways, but even that didn’t begin to justify it. Varian had to know that Anduin sought out his approval constantly, that the boy would  _ never _ refuse his father anything, and that thought is enough to make him question his loyalties. He had once ended a friendship for the crown, _ more than a friendship _ , he thinks bitterly. He feels for the prince truly, Prince Anduin has always been a beacon of warmth and understanding and seeing him used in such a way, it gnaws at him like a ravenous beast on a bone. The worst part is that Prince Anduin acts like nothing is wrong, he continues to smile, and he continues to allow himself to be led into the king’s bed.  _ No _ , on second thought, the worst of it is that Shaw has to cover it up. A few chamber maids who, just couldn’t keep their mouths shut, had met unfortunate ends at his hands already. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth, he hates wasteful deaths.

Realizing that the prince won’t be leaving he makes his way out of his hiding spot, pausing by the door as he hears the tell-tale sounds of carnal passion. His face screws up in disgust, he had respected the High King  _ once _ , had been willing to lay down his life to serve him, had laid down other lives in his name, but  _ this _ crosses a line for him. The first time he had seen the marks on the prince’s body was when the boy was attempting to learn swordsmanship from his _ father, _ as if the king deserves that title. He remembered it vividly, Anduin had been wearing a loose fitting tunic that seemed two sizes too big, it had slipped down a slender shoulder revealing an enticing stretch of pale skin, until Shaw had seen _ it _ . He almost couldn’t believe his eyes, the prince had what he could only describe as a bite mark, on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. The purple and red tones had marred otherwise perfect unblemished skin. It was the  _ look _ the king gave the prince though, that made Shaw feel as though he’d been doused with cold water. The man’s eyes had taken on the gleam of a hungry predator scenting its prey, and that’s when Shaw  _ knew _ .

He had taken it upon himself to shadow the prince after that, he followed him round the keep, through all his duties and at first it had seemed he had maybe jumped to conclusions, that was until night fell. He had been about to retreat back to his office to catch up on the day's events, when the opening of Prince Anduin’s door caught his attention. The prince had peered around, looking rather like a rabbit on the lookout for hungry predators. Seemingly satisfied that his way was clear, the prince had taken great care in keeping his movements silent. Shaw had found it endearing to watch and rather odd. He had followed his unwitting charge down the corridor, until the prince came to a stop outside the king’s door. Shaw had to bite his own hand to stop himself intervening when the king opened the door to the boy, kissing him deeply before closing the door behind them. Shaw had stood there as though the very air in his lungs had been knocked out of him.  _ So it was true _ . He had considered then, ending Varian Wrynn, killing the king and freeing the prince from his twisted sire. But he had sworn to remain loyal to the crown, to Varian Wrynn, had done  _ so _ much in his name, and he felt so utterly betrayed by his king at that moment. 

Shaw had done his best to act unaffected, he carried on as normal, treating the king as he always had. He had struggled a few times to keep his composure, when the king’s eyes would wander during a meeting, to the prince, who would squirm in his seat before hesitantly returning the look. Shaw began to  _ fea _ r that Varian was corrupting the beautiful prince, twisting his perceptions of right and wrong. He knew at that moment he would have to save the prince. He  _ agonized _ over it one night, trying to come up with the best solution, if he could not kill the king, perhaps he could manipulate him into breaking the prince's heart and ending this tryst without bloodshed. Shaw couldn’t help but feel the young prince would approve, perhaps he would look upon him with gratitude and one day return the spymaster's longing.

He starts subtly with the king, the man has always been more muscle than brain and Shaw feels it won’t take much to break through to him. During private meetings he drops little hints, that the prince seems unhappy, that he seems to be covering up more and has to fight back the smirk that threatens to break out on his face as Varian frowns.

  
“I haven’t noticed anything unusual.” The king says distractedly, Shaw can see the gears turning, no doubt recalling every encounter to see if the spy is correct.

  
“Sire, with all due respect, Prince Anduin would do  _ anything _ to make you happy. He would bend over backwards if  _ you _ asked him.” He makes sure to put emphasis on certain words, pleased at the effect it has on the king. The man seems lost in thought, perhaps he is finally becoming aware of what a beast he truly is. He keeps his tone neutral, a perfect disinterested party.

  
“The prince has grown into such a fine young man, he really held himself together well, while  _ you _ were off at the Broken Shore. I am pleased that he considers me a _ close _ confidant.”

Guilt washes over Varian’s face,  _ yes you should feel guilty _ , Shaw thinks venomously. The prince had been quite the emotional wreck, not knowing what had become of his father. When the king had been brought back, injured and near death, he had spent many nights guarding the boy, consoling him as they stood by the king’s sickbed. If Prince Anduin had known what would happen between himself and the king, would he have been so diligent in his bedside vigil? Shaw knows that if he could go back to that time with the knowledge he has now, that he would have put a pillow over the king's face. 

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did for him.” Varian says softly looking down at the map of Azeroth, laid across the table. His expression, grim. Shaw wants to laugh, as if he did it for  _ him. _ There are nights still where he sits, remembering the feel of the young prince in his arms, crying over his father. 

“I have always had a soft spot for the prince, Majesty.” Shaw answers back truthfully, Varian sends him a small smile, that makes Shaw want to vomit. If it weren’t for this excuse of a man, Shaw could be here with Prince Anduin,  _ no _ King Anduin, without any hindrances. 

“It’s hard not to when it comes to Anduin.” Varian says fondly, smile coming to his lips and eyes distant, as if lost in thought. Shaw has a  _ very good _ guess as to where those thoughts lie.

  
“I suppose it will be quite the day for you, when he decides to marry and start his own family”   
Shaw drops it casually, internally grinning, as he sees the way the king’s posture tenses, the man pretending to examine the map, to hide the way his jaw is working, arms crossed to hide the clenching of his fists. 

  
“He’s just turned nineteen, I doubt that’s on his mind right now.” Varian responds gruffly, eyes not leaving the map below him. So it’s a sore spot, Shaw muses to himself.

  
“Of course Majesty, but it’s something he  _ will _ have to consider one day”

  
Shaw has no reason to let it go, it’s Varian who has something to hide after all he revels in how uncomfortable the High King is.

“I have the utmost faith that when the time comes, Anduin will make the right decision.” Varian finally says, he almost sounds pained to admit it. Of course the prince will make the right decision, he isn’t an animal like his father, it seems the apple blessedly fell far from that tree.

  
“ _ Even _ if his interests deviate from the norm?” Shaw asks casually, he sees the way Varian frowns trying to process the question,  _ that’s right you bastard I know your secret _ , Shaw thinks vindictively, keeping his face neutral watching the king writhe uncomfortably as he wonders what Shaw knows. Deciding it best to move things along rather than reveal all his cards at once Shaw continues.

  
“Your Majesty?” Shaw asks with false concern, his face the picture of ‘innocence’. Varian blinks at him in surprise, looking at a loss for words.

“I meant no offence Majesty, just there are certain rumours circulating about the prince’s…  _ Preferences _ . I’ve made sure to stamp those down,  _ of course _ ” 

Varian doesn’t need to know that Prince Anduin’s favourite maid is now at the bottom of the river, well _ parts  _ of her are. He doesn’t need to know that Shaw would sink to any level to protect the beautiful boy,  _ any level at all _ . Varian gives him and odd look, before shaking his head.

  
“Thank you, Shaw, I know I can rely on you to protect him.”

  
_ Of course, I will protect him _ , he nearly lets his mask slip,  _ nearly _ . The king continues to be lost in thought.

  
“Supposing _ there was _ someone the prince was already… interested in”

  
Varian’s eyes flicker briefly with jealousy, but to his surprise the king reigns himself in, face becoming like stone…  _ interesting _ .

  
“If there  _ is _ someone, then I will support him, as long as his choice is fitting of his station.”

His tone belies his words, and Shaw hides a smirk, the king makes this  _ too _ easy.

“Supposing he was interested in someone not of nobility, but of a high standing in your court” Shaw drops out, enjoying the way Varian struggles to keep his composure. 

  
“That seems  _ oddly _ specific. There are very few who fit that description…  _ you _ being one of those few.” Varian is regarding him now, with calculating eyes,  _ that’s right look upon your son’s saviour _ , he thinks bitterly.

“Your Majesty, I would never presume, but know that I care deeply for the prince and his well-being.” Shaw offers him a nod and Varian, takes a while but accepts his words and nods back. Feeling satisfied that he’s made a point. Shaw resumes on with his briefing, knowing all the while that the king is stewing in what he’s said.

His next point of call is Prince Anduin, the boy a picture of sweetness and purity as he listens to one of the servants, talking about their sore back.  _ How dare _ they inundate the prince with their meaningless drivel,  _ how dare _ they stand there expecting him to lay hands on them, to heal them without question! Prince Anduin does so without complaint, he smiles as the older woman thanks him, pinching his cheek in a way not befitting her station, as if  _ she _ is on the same level as the prince! He clears his throat as the woman hurries back on her way, Anduin turns to him, eyes looking almost fearful for a moment, he must have thought that  _ he _ was his  _ father _ . Soon Anduin won’t have to be scared.

  
“Your Highness.” Shaw greets him warmly, bowing probably a little too exaggeratedly, but since this is Prince Anduin, it seems fitting. The boy just stares at him, reaching across himself to grab one of his arms, fidgeting nervously,  _ how cute _ … it seems the prince is nervous, _ is he trying to hide the feelings he has for him? _ The prince hasn’t responded just staring at Shaw expectantly.

  
“Is everything well?” He asks gently, taking a step towards the young man, he pretends not to notice the way the boy flinches, almost taking a step back. He curses Varian, the man has made him afraid of simple touches.

  
“It’s OK, Your Highness, I won’t hurt you.” He speaks to the prince as if speaking to a frightened animal, the boy’s eyes dart about the room, no doubt worried Varian will walk in.

“Is there something you need Master Shaw?” Prince Anduin asks, and Shaw suppresses a shudder at the use of his title, how good it feels coming from those lips.

“No, not at all Highness. I was just passing, just wanting to make sure you are well”   
He offers the prince a smile and the young man fidgets adorably in place for a while, before looking up with a small smile.

“Of course, everything is perfectly fine. Though… have you had any luck finding out what happened to Holly?”   
  


The boy’s hopeful look almost breaks the spymaster's heart, the things service to Varian  _ makes _ him do. Unable to tell the boy the truth Shaw simply shakes his head, letting out a sad sigh.

  
“I’m afraid not my prince. Fear not I have my agents looking into it, she will be found”

  
Well it’s  _ not entirely untrue _ , she will be, might take a few years though, Prince Anduin doesn’t need to concern himself with that though.

“Highness, if there’s  _ anything _ you need help with  _ anything _ at all, please don’t hesitate to come to me”

He hopes his look conveys all that he feels, that he will do anything to save the prince from his fate. Prince Anduin blinks up at him a few times, eyes flicking to the ground.

“Is my father out of his meeting?” Anduin asks suddenly, Shaw bites back a frown, why would he  _ want _ to seek Varian out?

“I believe so.  _ Though _ I think he was speaking with a few of the ladies of court. It might be best to give him some space, he  _ is _ still a man after all.” He notes the way the prince frowns, eyes becoming downcast.  _ That’s right _ , grasp what a beast he is! See that you’re only a temporary attraction for him. Shaw almost feels bad for forcing these cruel realizations on him, but it’s for his own good. 

“I’m sure he’ll make time for me.” Anduin says, with a sad smile. He looks at Shaw as if waiting for something. Shaw so desperately wants to embrace him, but h _ e _ isn’t Varian,  _ he _ won’t force anything on to the prince.

  
“Of course he will Highness,” Shaw replies, bowing again. Pleased that the seeds of doubt are already taking root within the boy. The little prince offers him a distracted nod, before heading off towards the war room. It seems that if he keeps this up for a time, it will make ending this disgusting charade all that much easier.

  
  


He continues his verbal digs to the king, any time they are alone, he mentions how each day the prince seems to wilt. He doesn’t mention that at the same time, he’s spun rumours that he has deliberately allowed to reach the prince’s ears, about Varian, taking an interest in one of the ladies of court. A beautiful blond woman, one of his best agents in fact called Violetta. He specifically picked her out due to her resemblance to the late queen. Constantly making sure she is seen in the king’s presence, leaving lingering touches, whispers that could be mistaken as sensual. He’s even arranged for Prince Anduin to walk in on her pressed close to the king, laughing and touching him. The prince is starting to doubt his father’s feelings, which is good, because those feelings are wrong and the boy needs to be freed from this web the king has spun,  _ like the clever spider he is _ . It’s only too perfect that the prince's sadness is fuelling Varian’s distance. The king thinks that the boy is having second thoughts, when in fact he is simply afraid of being cast aside by his own father. While the boy thinks his father has lost interest and is pursuing Violetta. It’s too perfect and Shaw relishes every moment of it, soon _ he _ will be there to pick up the boy’s broken heart fragments, and then  _ he’ll _ put them right.

He’s feeling confident on this day in particular as he makes his way through the keep, the prince has chosen to remain in his own chambers for the last three nights, and Shaw has seen the king restlessly pacing the gardens, the wedge is finally in, time to make sure it drives them apart permanently. He barely stops himself from rubbing his hands together in glee, as he nods to Violetta. The woman is dressed in a rather… form fitting dress, she offers Shaw her best sultry smile as she enters the throne room, prepared to make her move. Only one piece left to set into play now, and if he remembers correctly, the prince should be in the gardens. It doesn’t take long to locate him, the boys shoulders are drooped, and he looks pale and listless,  _ forgive me my prince it will be over soon _ , Shaw thinks desperate to return the prince to his usual glowing splendour.

“Highness?” Shaw asks voice laced with worry, he doesn’t have to put on an act with the young man. Prince Anduin looks up at him, and Shaw almost winces, there are dark circles ruining his perfect face, Varian has a lot to answer for!

  
“Is something wrong my prince?” Shaw kneels down, so they can be eye level, the boy lets out a sniff and shakes his head, eyes falling to his lap where Shaw notes he’s picked apart quite a few flowers. “Highness, you aren’t your usual self, please talk to me.”   
Shaw lets his desperation seep into his voice, it has the desired effect as the prince looks at him.

“It’s nothing, just father and I…. We’ll work it out.” Anduin offers him a forced smile and Shaw so desperately wants to reach out and touch his face,  _ soon my prince _ , he thinks sadly.

“Actually, your father sent me. He wants to see you, I believe he’s in the throne room.” Shaw keeps his tone innocent, he doesn’t want the prince to catch on to his plan. The boy looks up at him quickly, and Shaw hates the way his eyes light upon hearing that Varian is looking for him.  _ Soon that look will be reserved for me _ , he tries to soothe himself, stepping back and letting the young man go.  _ Soon _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Into the Web you Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin finds himself in a troubling situation.

As Anduin goes to meet his father, he can feel eyes on him the whole way down the corridor, it takes all his restraint not to shudder. He had been aware of it for a while now, most nights when he would head to father- No!  _ Varian’s _ room, he was always acutely aware of the feeling of eyes constantly watching him. It was quite reminiscent of his childhood fears of ghouls and boogie men who lurked in the shadows, sometimes even becoming those very shadows. Now it seemed he wasn’t freed of those fears even during the day. He had considered bringing up his concerns with Varian, but always felt at the last minute foolish, paranoid even! After all hadn’t Spymaster Shaw served his father loyally for years? Anduin pauses, worrying his bottom lip, hugging himself to stop the tremor in his arms being visible. He had never liked the man personally himself, there was just something about Shaw that made his skin crawl, as though there were spiders beneath his flesh. The man had the eyes of a shark, cold and emotionless. Anduin couldn’t help the stab of fear that began to worm its way into his already nauseous belly, he was sure Shaw knew exactly what had happened to his chamber maid Holly, all he could hope was that it wasn’t painful for her. 

His vision blurs, and he removes one arm from around himself to furiously wipe away the evidence of unshed tears. It wouldn’t do him any good to see Varian looking like this, he knew how overprotective he was, even more so now that they were lovers. 

_ Lovers _ , the thought steals the breath from him, he had always thought himself defective, wrong, twisted when he first became aware that the love he had for his father wasn’t exactly the  _ normal  _ kind. It had made for some very troublesome teenage years, where he actively sought out ways to lock heads with his father to keep them apart. To help rid him of his own unhealthy desires, it had taken his father almost dying at the Broken Shore, to kick him out of his own self loathing. Realization that he could have lost the man he loved more than anything,  _ forever _ , had shaken him deeply to his core. He had maintained a silent vigil at Varian’s side, praying constantly for him to recover, even just to wake. The wounds had been terrible, it was a wonder his king survived. He had exhausted himself every night, while Varian lay recovering, trying to heal him. Many nights after Varian’s recovery, Anduin would lie awake tracing over the scars that marred his lover's body, each one a reminder of how  _ close _ Varian had come to death. Shaw had stood behind him, ever just as silent, if he could save his father he’d endure Shaw, he’d told himself. Each time the man touched him, he’d tried his best not to cringe, reminded of times when as a child, he had hurt himself and the spymaster had taken great care in  _ checking _ him over. To this day he  _ hated _ the feel of Shaw’s hands anywhere near him. When Shaw had tried to pull him into a hug, Anduin had almost vomited there and then, so tempted to ask Genn or Velen to stay with him, not wanting to be alone with the spy. But Stormwind still needed to be governed and Genn had taken over the mantle temporarily, though unwillingly, he had pushed for Anduin to step up, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave Varian. A small part of him worried that leaving him with Shaw would end up fatal for the High King, though he had no proof to back up his fears, and so he remained silent, and he remained awake.

Anduin takes a deep breath in, slowly exhaling, on top of his growing suspicions, there was the other issue. Varian had been growing distant lately, whenever he met Anduin’s gaze he would look away, as if ashamed and Anduin began to fear that his lover was having second thoughts. He tastes the metallic tang of blood and realizes he’s bitten into his lip, he doesn’t know what he would do if Varian discarded him, he had seen the woman who seemed to be occupying his king’s time, and he had never felt so inadequate. She was beautiful, her hair long and golden, almost as if it was the sunlight itself. He absently fidgets with his own locks, they too are golden, but not nearly as enticing. He can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy every time he sees his father smile at her, his father hasn’t smiled at him that way in days, and she so resembles the portrait of his mother that Anduin figures he could never compete. A small voice whispers;

_ You’re just a replacement for her, a warm body to heat his bed. Now he’s had his fill, what good are you? _

There’s a part of him that believes these words, after all he isn’t his mother, he can’t hold a candle to her, and then he feels  _ guilt _ , guilt that he is jealous of his own  _ dead _ mother. Another part of him, though one that is becoming more and more squashed by his own insecurities, can’t help but feel like that voice sounds suspiciously like Shaw. Anduin shakes his head and straightens his posture, whatever Varian wants to see him for, he would rather be with the man he loves, even if that love is not returned, then be stood here stalked by the spymaster.

As he approaches the throne room, Anduin is sure he can hear hushed voices, dread sits in his stomach like a dead weight, and his fingers hesitate on the door handle. He hears high-pitched feminine laughter, and his heart almost stops. Is this where Varian tells him, he is no longer wanted? Is this where he’s reminded that he in no way can ever hope to compete with a woman? He bites back the shaky sob that wants to spill from his lips, and with the last of his courage he quietly opens the door. The sight that meets him, freezes his blood, Varian is standing before his throne, though he is not alone. This lady, Anduin doesn’t recall her name, nor does he want to.is firmly pressed against him, Varian holds her wrists in either hand, he almost appears to be pulling her in. The woman is wearing the most skintight, revealing dress he’s ever seen in his life, his lungs burn, and he realizes he’s not breathed since stepping into the throne room. The woman’s eyes dart to him and Anduin just gapes in shock at the rather smug, almost victorious smile she wears on her face. He’s seen enough, hastily he spins around and runs out the room, bile burns the back of his throat the whole time.

He comes to a halt, it’s the corridor that leads to his private rooms, and he relaxes in the familiar setting. Anduin wants so badly to sink to his knees and cry, and cry and cry. His breath comes out in little gasps, tired from running so fast, and he takes a moment to regain himself.  _ He should have known this would be how it went _ , he can’t help thinking bitterly. Everything about this relationship was  _ wrong _ , and Varian had known it, had probably  _ played along _ with him, because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings, didn’t want to push Anduin away. Shaking his head and seeing how stupid he had been, practically throwing himself at the king, once the man had been able to sit up. Varian had held him as he cried then, had run a large hand through his hair, had kissed his head and told him how much he loved him. It had been too much and not enough and Anduin had blindly leaned forward, pressing their lips together, desperately trying to convey all that he felt in that one action. He hadn’t expected it to be met with an answering kiss. Varian had dominated his mouth, had pulled him as close as he could get, and Anduin had felt hope, hope that he wasn’t the only one with these feelings. From there the relationship had grown, Varian now looked at him with such adoration that it made Anduin’s soul sing, he had never felt  _ so right _ . Now, now all that doesn’t matter, it’s clear it’s not the same for Varian and Anduin can’t stop the tears that spill hot and sore down his face. It hurts,  _ it really hurts, and _ he clutches at his chest, feeling for the source of his pain, but there’s nothing physical there.

“Highness?”

  
The concerned voice causes his heart to skip a beat, and fear to tingle down his spine,  _ not now _ , can’t the spymaster see he doesn’t want to talk!?

  
“My Prince, did something happen?” The spymaster’s voice is filled with concern, but Anduin hears it, hears the almost pleased tone underlying the spymaster's words. He turns slowly to meet the concerned look of Shaw, almost flinching at the cold calculation in those green eyes. The spy may be a master of disguising his voice and his intention, but those eyes… Anduin feels like they look right through him. He hugs himself in an attempt to shield his body from the man’s gaze.

  
“No, nothing happened. I was just feeling… unwell.” Anduin chooses his words carefully, keeping his tone as even as he can. He has no doubt a man of Shaw’s abilities is well aware of what is going on, between him and his father. He gives a weak smile and for a moment the spymaster’s gaze softens.

“I’m sorry you had to see  _ that, _ ” Shaw says, a sharp snap to his words. Anduin just stares, somewhere in his mind a puzzle piece falls into place. Shaw knew his father was not alone. It has the hairs at the back of his neck rising, he wonders if his father summoned him at all.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Anduin levels back, flooding his voice with false cheer. The spy’s eyes narrow on him slightly, and his lips press into a thin line.

  
“Lying to me is unwise Little Prince. It’s a shame you take after your…  _ father _ in that respect, he’s a terrible liar too.” Shaw sounds almost predatory and Anduin, fights with the instinct to take a step back, his eyes widen at the accusation.

  
“ _ I _ could teach you if you’d like. There are  _ many _ things I could teach you.

”

The spymaster takes a step forward, eyes gleaming with something Anduin would rather not think about. He shudders at the insinuation of those words, the spymaster smiles softly as if he’s mistaken Anduin’s gesture.

_ This is wrong. _

Anduin’s mind screams to him, it compels him to return to the throne room, to seek Varian and his protection. The king's actions do not fit his nature Anduin realizes in a moment of clarity, the king has always been straightforward and if he was exhausted of Anduin he would tell him outright, he wouldn’t leave him to linger like this. No, he has to go back and talk to his lover.

“You know, he normally invites those women when you are not in the keep. He must have had a particularly strong urge today.” Shaw’s tone is conversational, but those words hit Anduin like a physical blow, _ are there other women? _ Nausea hits him in a strong almost overpowering wave and Anduin feels like he can’t breathe again.

_ No. _

A small defiant voice rings in his head, after all he’d lain with Varian many times and had never seen any evidence of another taking his place. No, he has to get back to the throne room. He turns and gives Shaw his best fake smile, the spy arches a brow questioningly at him.

“I should return to the throne room, I need to speak with my father. Thank you for your concern Master Shaw.” Anduin is proud of the way he maintains his royal training, he sounds perfectly pleasant and polite to his own ears. He hates the way the spy’s eyes light up when he uses his title though, it’s a look that tells Anduin that the man enjoys it  _ very _ much.

Anduin offers Shaw another smile and a small nod out of courtesy, and brushes past him, determined to get to the throne room and resolve this mess once and for all with Varian. He suddenly feels a tight grip on his elbow, the pressure hard enough to prevent him walking any further. He turns to face Shaw, eyes narrowing at the man for his boldness. Shaw just offers a sad sigh and an even sadder smile.

  
“It seems you’re quite under his spell, My Prince.”

  
Anduin wants to ask him what he means, he opens his mouth, to demand Shaw let him go but is silenced as a cloth is pressed over his mouth and nose. He struggles desperately breathing in the strong scent of herbs and then suddenly his vision is dimming, he struggles some more but soon his world goes black.    
  



	3. The Snare is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian suspects not all as it seems.

Varian growls menacingly, doing his best to rid himself of this… this  _ harlot _ without injuring her, if only to appease Anduin, he knows his little lover would never forgive him if he lashed out and hurt her. He pins her wrist in his hands, she suddenly grows bold pressing herself even more firmly against him, though he sees the small wince as her breasts are pushed into his chest plate,  _ good serves her right _ , he thinks smugly to himself. He manages to push her away.

  
**_“Do not presume to touch me in such a familiar manner!_ ** **”** Varian commands, it’s about time this woman,  _ he can't remember her name _ (not that it’s of great concern) learn her place. She stumbles back, eyes round with confusion.

“Your Majesty, have I displeased you?” She asks almost innocently, as if she hadn’t just thrown herself at him moments before, he stares at her for a moment, eyes narrowing in anger.

  
“ _ Displeased _ ? I think you’ll find me beyond displeased at this point in time. Now remove yourself from my sight,  _ permanently _ , before  _ I  _ do it for you.” 

He can’t help the satisfaction that swells within him as she looks at him in fear, he knows he’s made his point and his fingers itch to grab his sword, just to hammer his point in further. She scampers out the room quickly enough and Varian scrubs a hand down his face feeling tired. Over the last few days that particular woman had made quite the nuisance of herself, throwing herself at him any time she was near. He had felt physically sick upon seeing the way she presented herself,  _ did she have no shame? _ Trying to resemble Tiffin, as if Tiffin had been a desperate whore like her! He clenches his fists hard at his side, he hadn’t been sleeping well, not since Anduin had started abstaining from their bed.  _ Anduin.  _

The thought of his lover brings a pang of pain to his chest. Over the last couple of days the little blond had been distant, smile not quite reaching his eyes. His staying away from Varian at night though, had really hit hard, it wasn’t that he desired Anduin’s body, well not entirely, he missed the feeling of having him in his arms, of giving him sweet kisses and tender touches, just knowing he was safe. His jaw clenches painfully, this can’t go on, they  _ need  _ to sort this.

Varian makes a sweep for the door, intent on finding the prince and hopefully fixing this mess. As he approaches the door a familiar scent greets him, hope swells in his chest, that scent… Anduin! But his keen senses, a gift from Goldrinn, tell him the scent is not fresh, and worry takes the place of hope. The scent may be old, but not  _ that _ old, and he wonders just how much Anduin had seen.  _ Had been sent to see _ . His mind supplies angrily. It seems far too convenient that the ‘Tiffin lookalike’ should be so bold just when Anduin happens by. He runs his hand down his face again, this feels _ too _ coincidental for his liking. His senses tell him to find Anduin now, to take him into his arms and not let go. He pushes the throne room door open angrily, he  _ has _ to find his lover, he  _ has _ to be sure Anduin is safe and well.

If someone had told him, when his son was born that he’d fall in love with him, and  _ not _ in the fatherly sense, he would have struck them down there and then. Yet, that is exactly what had happened. As Anduin became a man, something within Varian changed, he became fixated on everything the blond did, who he spoke to, where he went. He played the role of the overbearing and overprotective father just to hide that he was truly jealous of anyone getting close to his son, of his son falling in love with someone else. To make the matter worse they seemed to fight about everything, when Anduin had run off around Pandaria by himself, it had been torture for Varian, made worse by Shaw’s failures to return him home. It had surprised him that  _ Shaw _ of all people had struggled, but he had brushed it aside, after all Anduin could be hard-headed and stubborn, he  _ is _ his son after all. Garrosh almost killing Anduin had been a wake call for him, he had stubbornly sat by the prince’s broken form, promising that he would try to do better if Anduin would just open his eyes and smile again. Thankfully his son had recovered and true to his word Varian had made an effort, and it had worked, they didn’t clash as much as they had done before, he had felt somewhat at peace then, and felt he could go on if Anduin would continue to smile like that for him. 

When he had gone to the Broken Shore, he genuinely thought he wouldn’t return, he had written Anduin a letter, one that detailed everything about how he felt, his regrets and his wishes for the boy should he fail to return. Luck was on his side though, for despite Gul’dan’s best attempts, he lived. Though he would later be told that it was mainly due to Anduin’s efforts. When he had awakened for the first time since being brought back, he was shocked to find Anduin at his side, the blond looked dreadful, face pale and worn, dark shadows under his eyes and yet when Anduin had seen he was awake Varian had found the way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up the most beautiful thing in all of Azeroth.

Anduin had hurled himself into his arms, once Varian had been able to sit up, he had sobbed his heart out into Varian’s chest. He had sounded so distressed that Varian had not hesitated to pull him into his arms,  _ it had felt so right _ . Then Anduin had been kissing him, the kiss so desperate and full of longing Varian, had to bite back a groan, had wasted no time in returning the kiss, putting all his longing and love for Anduin into it. He would never forget the way Anduin had gasped and the way their tongues had danced together, it had been nothing short of perfection. The first time that they had made love, all doubts about the relationship Varian had, had flown out of his mind. There was just something about the way Anduin responded, the way the young man met his passion equally that assured Varian he wasn’t taking advantage, that this love was not one-sided.

He passes the portrait of Tiffin and grimaces, if Tiffin could see him now she’d be horrified at him,  _ and she’d be right to _ , despite how he and Anduin feel, it isn’t normal. He lets out a sigh, he would always love her, how could he not? But right now the focus was their son, Anduin, the other love of his life, who no one could ever dare hope to compare to. The boy was truly beautiful, many had remarked he looked like his mother but, Varian disagreed, he didn’t look like either of them, sure he had her hair and eyes but that was it, he was his own person after that. What a person he is, so full of kindness, hope and goodness that Varian  _ knows _ Anduin isn’t like him at all. He resolves to tell Anduin this when he finds him, to reassure the boy of how much he loved him and to beg him to stay at his side.

He searches all Anduin’s usual haunts, and the ones  _ that aren’t so usual _ but, there is no trace of the boy…  _ strange _ . His senses scream ‘Danger’ to him, and that Anduin is in danger. He tampers them down,  _ how _ could his lover be in danger? He was in his own home for lights sake! Yet as he continues his search the unease only grows. He begins to ask anyone he passes only to be met with negative responses. No one has seen Anduin since this morning. Fear takes root, and Varian hates it.  _ Hates _ that he feels helpless,  _ hates _ that he’s probably caused this. He picks up his pace, he’ll search every nook and cranny if he has to. He wonders briefly if maybe Anduin left, he scoffs at his own foolishness, even if Anduin had left, he would have told someone, the boy doesn’t have a cruel bone in his body. Varian finds himself heading to Anduin’s room, he’s not sure why, but something tells him he will find answers there.  _ He doesn’t _ . What he finds is the faintest hint of Anduin’s scent, so his lover  _ was _ here, not too long ago if he can still smell him. There’s something else though, a somewhat familiar scent that he can’t quite place. He paces a little, wracking his mind to recall the memory… what he remembers he does not care for the implications it brings. 

The faintest whiff of medicinal herbs lingers, a potent mixture often used to bring about an induced sleep, he’s had it used on himself more than once when he wouldn’t lie still to let injuries heal. There are  _ few _ people in the keep who would have access to these herbs though and _ fewer _ who would be able to use them this way.  _ One _ name in particular comes to mind, the same person who has been oddly absent throughout his entire search. Shaw is always there in an instant when there’s trouble and Varian feels that same unease creeping up his spine.

It doesn’t make sense he tells himself, Shaw would never hurt Anduin.  _ He would hurt you,  _ his inner voice calmly supplies.  _ Oh yes,  _ he had no doubt of that, he valued Shaw highly, the man had sacrificed much in service to him and Varian wonders if this is retribution for that now. He lost someone he loved, is he going to hurt Anduin just to get even, it seems wrong. In fact now that he thinks about it, everything feels off. Shaw is clever, it would have been simple for him to arrange for Anduin to walk in and see Varian ‘embracing’ a woman. It also makes the spymaster's jabs at him come to mind, after all wasn’t it Shaw  _ not  _ Anduin who kept telling him how unhappy the prince was? Not only that but a lot of their previous conversations spring to mind, he had always felt the spymaster was implying that Anduin cared for him, and yet Varian had never got that sense when he was with Anduin, if anything his little lover seemed to grow tense and uneasy whenever the spymaster was present. Nausea bubbles up in him, he recalls Anduin mentioning feeling like he was being watched all the time. He had dismissed it though, of course guards were stationed throughout the keep to guard him. Then it had been silly things, like Anduin’s hair ties and other little bits going missing, feeling he was being watched as he came to Varian's room, which  _ should _ have been a red flag, since Varian ordered the guards away at those times. The latest had been Anduin’s missing maid, that one  _ had _ got Varian to act, he had asked Shaw to look into it personally. It had surprised him when Anduin had become nervous at the mention of Shaw’s involvement. Realization hits him like a brick, Anduin to some degree  _ had _ been afraid of Shaw, and Varian now  _ knows _ the reason Shaw is having no luck finding her is because _ he’s _ the one who made her disappear. He shudders at the memory of Shaw’s words, he had said he’d do _ anything _ to protect Anduin.

Why would Shaw take Anduin though? The king can’t quite form an answer, maybe he is jumping the gunship here. Just because Shaw has been asking questions and making suggestions about Anduin, doesn’t mean he’s taken him. _ But they haven’t been suggestions,  _ cold realization hits him at once, and he staggers in place.  _ That’s it, that’s the missing piece he had been overlooking!  _ Shaw  _ had _ practically spelled out his interest in Anduin plainly to him and Varian so caught up in his own brooding and self loathing had missed it. He may as well have served the prince to Shaw himself! He curses his own stupidity, at least the only consolation is that Shaw won’t kill Anduin. Though that doesn’t rule out other things, things that make Varian simmer with rage. Knowing he won’t find anything more here Varian heads to his own rooms, he  _ needs _ to come up with a plan.

He makes it back to his rooms without any disturbance, he notes that the guards around his room are missing from their posts, he instantly goes on high alert, cautiously entering his rooms. Thankfully there is no one there, and he can relax for a moment, tension barely easing from his frame.  _ Damn that man _ ! Varian lashes out at an unfortunate chair, he  _ should have _ seen it coming,  _ should have _ acted on his suspicions rather than brushing them off. Now Anduin is paying the price, he’s failed the little blond as both a father and his lover. 

He frantically searches his brain for any information it can provide, any detail he may have missed.  _ Where would Shaw take Anduin? _ He begins pacing his bed chamber furiously, Shaw wouldn’t be stupid enough to take his captive back to the SI:7 barracks, and he wouldn’t have been able to spirit Anduin out of Stormwind. The thought appeases him slightly, but Stormwind is still a large city and there are many dark holes someone like Shaw could easily slip into and disappear.  _ What if he wasn’t alone?  _ He freezes, heart racing as he considers how deep the rabbit hole goes, are the guards and other SI:7 members in on it too? His guards were absent from their posts… He grabs at his hair in frustration wanting to scream.  _ Damn him! _ He has no way of knowing. He can’t rule out anyone and at the same time he has no proof of anyone helping Shaw to make accusations. The spymaster has cleverly spun his web and now Varian is trapped. Unable to trust anyone to help him. He snarls angrily at himself, he should have run his blade through Shaw the moment the man suggested he would be a better candidate for Anduin’s affections.  _ Anduin is still in the keep _ . He’s not sure why he’s so certain of this fact, there is just a feeling in the back of his head, telling him Anduin is still here. He reaches for his blade, he’ll find Anduin even if he has to tear the keep apart to find him!

A sudden sound in his anterior chamber snaps him out of his thoughts instantly. For a moment he is hopeful it’s all been a misunderstanding and Anduin has returned safe and sound. His inner predator though, scents the air, the smell is unfamiliar to him,  _ an intruder then _ . Since they haven’t made an effort to announce themselves Varian can only assume that they aren’t here for a social call.  _ Well then _ , the wolf in Varian snarls angrily ready to taste blood, his hand grips his sword firmly as he prepares himself to strike. It would after all, be rude of him not to welcome his guest. __  
  



	4. Tightening the Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anduin, the pieces fall into place.

It’s dark when Anduin comes back to… or perhaps his eyes just haven’t opened yet. He tries to focus but everything seems so distant right now. He’s acutely aware though that his wrists are bound, as are his ankles and what’s more there seems to be a gag in his mouth, speaking of which his mouth is so dry. After a few moments of futilely trying to free himself Anduin lets his eyes open slowly only to find he’s in  _ his own room? _

Anduin’s eyes widen and the haze he was in moments before is a distant memory. He gazes around the familiar room, only to realize that it’s  _ not, _ in fact his room… there are no windows. It would appear that someone has built a replica of his room in some dungeon or low level place, _ but why? _ His eyes wander to the bedside table and nausea bubbles up in him as he sees the hair ties that have been missing for the last couple of weeks. In fact, he recognizes a lot of the books and various knick-knacks as the items he’s reported missing to Varian and the guards. It seems that he will at last be reunited with them. He hopes blindly that perhaps his maid Holly is down here too, that she’s a prisoner like himself and is not as he had feared, dead. 

Panic builds as he remembers his last moments before waking up here, Shaw had done this! Shaw had placed the rag soaked in some sleep inducing mixture over his face and brought him here. His mind whirls,  _ Varian!  _ Where is Varian? Has he forgotten about him now that he’s got that woman? He feels a pang of guilt,  _ how could he have been so blind? _ Of course Varian hadn’t forgotten about him, his lover had probably been tricked more or less the same way Anduin had. He had hoped he was just being paranoid, but it would seem his distrust of the spymaster wasn’t so unfounded now. Looking around again, that raised the question,  _ just where exactly is Shaw? _

As if summoned by some unholy magic, the door slowly creaked open and the man himself walked in. Shaw closed the door carefully behind him before casting an appraising look over the tied prince.

“Oh good, you’re _ finally _ awake! I was worried there for a moment you’d never wake up Your Highness.” His tone is far too casual and conversational for the setting, Shaw’s acting as if he hasn’t just kidnapped the Crown Prince of Stormwind. Fear wells up in Anduin then, is the spymaster going to dispose of him too? Is he going to die alone and afraid? Hot tears begin to prickle at the corners of his eyes, will Varian even know what happened to him? 

“ _ Oh no _ , no, no, my dear”

Sometime during his introspection Shaw had moved next to him, his hand reaching out to brush away Anduin’s tears. Anduin can barely stop himself from recoiling at the touch, a strong wave of disgust rolling over him. Only Varian can touch him like this! How dare the spymaster try,  _ especially _ after everything he’s done. Anduin tries to show his displeasure by kicking his bound legs out at the spy, needless to say the effort is wasted as Shaw easily sidesteps his attempts tutting at him.

“Is that any way to thank the man who has saved you?” Shaw chides him looking mildly annoyed.  _ Saved him? _ Anduin tilts his head, what exactly does Shaw think he’s saved him from. In fact the only danger he feels he’s in at the moment is  _ because of _ Shaw… because he let his guard down around the man due to his emotions from the mornings events. Comprehension hits him then, like a ton of bricks, this morning had been orchestrated by Shaw! After all it was the spymaster who told him that his father was seeking him out. Shaw had played him expertly,  _ of course he had! _ The man probably knew Anduin’s insecurities better than he did himself, and he had  _ used  _ those insecurities to drive a wedge in between himself and Varian. What’s worse is that Anduin actually fell for it, had actually doubted Varian, and was probably going to die without telling Varian how sorry he was or how much he loves him.

More tears spill from his eyes and to Anduin’s horror the spymaster attempts to reach out for him again. Anduin tries to scoot as far away from Shaw as he can, the end result is not very far and the man chuckles at him with fondness. The sound of his laugh grates on Anduin, it sounds so very hollow to his ears. Just what does the spymaster want exactly? He does his best attempt at a glare as Shaw grips his legs pulling him to the edge of the bed, grasp firm despite Anduin’s attempts to slither away.

“Now Prince Anduin, I understand that you are confused. That man has poisoned you to what love really is! Fear not though Highness, that  _ man _ won’t be a problem for much longer and then your mind will finally be freed of his influence!”

_ Varian has poisoned him to love? _ The notion is so absurd that for a second Anduin wants to laugh, if anything Varian was the one who awakened him to love! The desire to laugh quickly fades as his mind processes the rest of Shaw’s words, his stomach drops at the implications, is he going to kill Varian!? J _ ust how does he think he can get away with this!? _ Shaw seemingly reading his expression takes pity on him and removes the gag. Anduin takes a moment, hating how dry his mouth is, before screaming as loud as he can.

He screams himself hoarse, Shaw just shakes his head and waggles a finger at him, as if admonishing a naughty child.

“Now, now, Highness. Don’t strain your voice. I took precautions when bringing you here, there is  _ no one _ to hear you and you’ll only cause yourself harm.”

The man actually does sound concerned and it makes hate fester within Anduin towards him.  _ How dare _ he kidnap him, threaten his lover and act concerned for his well-being! 

“So what then? Have I to stay here and rot?” Anduin spits the words out, forcing himself into a sitting position, with much effort, and levelling a cold glare at Shaw. He has to stay brave, Varian  _ will  _ come for him, he just has to bide his time and stay brave. Shaw looks at him with surprise before giving Anduin a rather patronizing smile and pat on the head, Anduin does his best not to lash out and bite the spymaster, bristling at his actions.

“Of course not!” Shaw says to him, attempting to run a hand through his hair. The thought of this man touching him the same way Varian does causes bile to rise in his throat. All those times as he was growing up come to mind. The way the spymaster’s hands would linger if Anduin had scraped a knee or had acquired a blister from his training. It had always felt wrong, but it wasn’t until he was older that he recognized why it felt wrong. Those were the kind of touches he would expect from Varian,  _ not that Varian was very forthcoming with them _ , but that's besides the point. 

“I am simply keeping you here until the threat to you has been  _ neutralized _ . I was hoping though, while we are here, that we could talk about the future of house Wrynn. That we could find you someone  _ far more _ suitable.”

It seems he had been far too quiet for the spy’s liking. Anduin frowns at the spy’s words. So he’s to be a pawn, a puppet king to replace Varian? It’s laughable that Shaw would think that of him, he'd rather die than live that way. Unease creeps up his spine at the choice of words though,

“Someone better suited to me?  _ Who _ , may I ask, would that be?” Anduin is shocked at how cold his own voice sounds, though Shaw hasn’t so much as flinched, since the man has his back to him Anduin can’t read his expression to see what affect his question has on him. Shaw eventually turns round, a patronizing smile still on his face, he has a cup of water in his hand and offers it to Anduin. He brings the cup to Anduin’s lips and after a few moments Anduin reluctantly drinks, he hadn’t realized how thirsty he was, the cool water a relief for his dry mouth, though as it hits his belly Anduin feels a strange warmth beginning to blossom.

“I was  _ hoping _ you would ask.” Shaw says far too brightly for his liking, setting the cup down and tipping Anduin’s chin with a gloved hand. “I was of course referring to myself. Now  _ I know _ I am not of royal or even noble birth but, I have served house Wrynn loyally for years, I would serve you loyally. Mine’s not the kind of loyalty you can buy, think it over Highness,  _ you could do worse _ .”

Anduin just stares, is the man delusional!? His head starts to feel hazy and the warmth in his belly has begun to spread to more… intimate places,  _ was the water drugged? _ Doing his best to maintain a level head, Anduin just laughs at the spymaster coldly. 

“I would  _ never _ consider you. Not after everything you’ve done, and especially not if you attempt to hurt fath- I mean, Varian!” He offers his best defiant glare, but he suddenly feels so wet and aroused  _ down there _ , he tries his best not to fidget, desperate to squeeze his thighs together, anything to relieve this growing pressure! Shaw just smirks at him knowingly.

“I thought you might be stubborn.” He sighs out voice laden with false regret, peeling his gloves off slowly. “That’s why I took the liberty of moving things along. There was a rather potent aphrodisiac in that water, you should be beginning to feel the effects of it now.”

Anduin’s eyes widen at his blatant confession, fresh tears beginning to drip down his face as he realizes his situation. Shaw runs a hand down the side of his face, a parody of a lover’s touch. Anduin lets out a shuddering sob,  _ where is Varian? _

  
  



	5. Hunter or Hunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is on the hunt.

Varian makes his way to the door connecting his bedroom and anterior chamber. Years of battle experience and training make him surprisingly agile despite the heavy armour he wears, he stands behind the door almost silent as he waits for his prey. His keen senses, gifted to him by the ancient wolf spirit, help him mask his breathing and keep him calm and alert to the danger. No doubt this is one of Shaw’s assassin’s, so he’d do well to remain cautious. He decides to let his would be attacker make the first move, he can hear them as they creep about the other room, no doubt making sure he’s not there and that they are alone. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait too long, the assassin is skilled that is most certain, as he watches them sneak into his bed chambers, it’s  _ too bad _ he’s waiting for them.

He waits for the assassin to step into the room, before he strikes. His blade cuts his opponent in one powerful strike, his inner beast pleased by the scream of pain as the attacker falls to the ground. They clutch their side in a futile effort to stop their lifeblood from spilling out and onto the cold stone floor.

“I’ll give you one chance. So listen carefully. Where is he?” Varian presses a foot down on the wound for good measure, he can’t have this rat bleeding out too quickly, not without giving him answers. The high-pitched scream of pain that follows is a bonus as far as he’s concerned. The wolf within rumbles its satisfaction with his actions. His opponent lets out a small sob, _ ah _ so it’s a woman then… no matter she made her bed, now she can lie in it.

“If you… if you kill me… you… lo-oo-loose… chance...t-to him.” She manages to gasp out past her pain, writhing in agony beneath him. His lip curls into a sneer, she does have a point, then again she is proof that Shaw is up to no good. He curses that’s all good and well but how much time does Anduin have? Curious about the assassin, he lifts his blade and uses it to pull down her mask. It feels like his blood has turned to ice, the face peering back at him contorted with pain is none other than the woman from this morning!

Anger boils within him as it’s now proven that everything was a set up. Somewhere in his heart he had hoped that this was all a horrible misunderstanding and the spymaster he considered a friend wasn’t trying to undermine him and kill him. He still can’t figure out why Shaw would take Anduin instead of just coming for him? He doesn’t want to consider the possibilities. The woman below laughs weakly, well that won’t do, he applies more pressure with his foot only too satisfied to hear her shocked gasp of pain.

“I...I...co-o-ou-ould ha-ve… m-m-ma-de … it… p-p-pain-l-le-less…” She chokes out at him, coughing blood as she struggles for air. It takes all Varian’s will power not to slit her throat there and then.

  
“Where?” He hisses out through gritted teeth, he burns with such hatred for her, thinking of all the ways he can hurt her to make her talk. Shaw isn’t the only one who knows pain. She must see something in his face, for she drastically pales, and not just from blood loss. Her hand weakly attempts to reach the pouch strapped to her thigh. Varian snarls, using his sword to pre-empt her and cut the pouch away, he doesn’t want to take the chance that she has some nasty surprise in there for him. He cautiously opens the pouch, not surprised to find a dagger, but on closer inspection he realizes there’s a folded piece of parchment in there. He carefully opens it, he wouldn’t be surprised at this point if there was a poisonous insect in there. 

To his surprise the parchment turns out to be a map, a rather detailed map at that. It depicts the lower levels of the keep, an area Varian had believed sealed off. He notes one of the rooms is heavily marked, and he feels a spark of hope, perhaps that is where Anduin is, or at least a clue of some sort. He folds the map and slips it into his gauntlet. Looking back at the woman he realizes that she’s dead, her lifeless eyes gaze sightlessly at him, he turns and leaves the room not even sparing her a second glance. He’ll need to get someone to dispose of her, he has no need of rubbish. 

Varian steps cautiously down the empty catacombs, he peers around the corner carefully, doing his best to remain silent as his eyes rove over every alcove and shadow. He's already encountered two other assassins, both now dead. Though the last one managed to get a stab in his shoulder, exploiting the area his shoulder armour meets his arm guard. It smarts a little but it's not life threatening, nothing that will cause him to turn back not when he’s this close. Satisfied that there appears to be no sign of life, Varian proceeds slowly down the corridor, senses alert for the slightest sound or movement. According to this map he should have to make one more turn, and then he'll be at the location heavily marked on the map. He prays to the light that Anduin is there and unharmed.

He curses himself then, for being weak and letting Shaw manipulate them both, suddenly everything makes sense. Anduin's growing sadness, it had been a response to Varian keeping his distance not because of his affections for the little blond!  _ How could he have been so blind!? _ Yes, he had caused Anduin pain, but not for the reasons he was being led to believe. He mentally makes a promise to whatever deity is listening that if he gets Anduin back, he will lavish the boy with everything he has, but only if Anduin will let him. His senses send a warning shiver down his spine, there’s movement behind him, and he swings back suddenly, thrusting his sword out. His assailant lets out a startled gasp before dropping to the ground lifeless, he kicks the body, another SI:7 agent,  _ what a waste _ . Satisfied that there are no more assassins lurking in the surrounding shadows, he approaches the coming turn and slowly takes it. There he finds a door with two lit torches outside it.  _ Must be the place _ . Now how to catch Shaw unawares? He knows the spymaster will underestimate him, that the man thinks him nothing more than a muscle-bound brute.  _ So just showing up should be enough of a surprise  _ his mind helpfully supplies. Knowing the spymaster he's very adaptable and Varian knows above all else that he's going to have to play this smart.

He pauses by the door, it looks ordinary enough, but it could be rigged, searching the surrounding area he is relieved to find no other assassins lurking in the corridor. Another inspection of the door yields no evidence of traps, at least none his eye can detect which is a small comfort. This could all just be an elaborate ruse to distract him or even a way to get him alone. He would have expected Anduin to be better guarded if he were here, but then again Shaw has always been quite arrogant of his abilities, sometimes flaunting them in an effort to prove himself superior.  _ Either way, answers lie in that room _ . He is startled from his inner thoughts as he hears a familiar voice cry out in fear.

"No! Stay away!" 

_ Anduin is in there! _ His inner beast snaps and snarls, his lover sounds terrified and it momentarily almost causes him to lose his cool.  _ No! _ He can’t just barge in without a plan. He hears another shout, before Anduin’s voice becomes muffled. Fear fills him at that moment, a fear worse than seeing the young man’s broken body after Garrosh had dropped the Divine Bell on him, a fear he had hoped never to feel again. He takes a deep calming breath slowly letting it out, he doesn’t have time to come up with a plan or get help, Anduin is there, and he needs him _ now _ . The jarring thought forces him to push his rage down, he can’t let it rule him in this fight. Feeling slightly more level-headed Varian reaches out for the door and knocks on it lightly, hoping it sounds more like one of the many dead assassins than an angry king. He clenches his fist and prepares himself as the door slowly creaks open.


	6. Struggling Within the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Anduin running out of time?

Shaw curses as Prince Anduin sinks his teeth into his hand. It seems the prince isn’t going to cooperate after all, Varian has him wound tight around his finger it seems.  _ It’s no matter _ , soon Varian will be dead and Anduin can finally take his rightful place as King of Stormwind, and Shaw can stand there by his side, watching over him for as long as he can. He slides a hand down, to start unbuttoning the prince's shirt, it’s time someone showed the boy what love really is. Anduin lashes out, making it far more difficult than it has to be. Shaw chuckles at the ploy, it seems the prince wants to play hard to get, it sets his blood on fire watching the way those cerulean eyes burn into his, the fire in them so earth shatteringly beautiful.  _ Soon _ it will be all his.

He finds himself thrown from the bed suddenly, _ Ah yes _ , he had almost forgotten about that. Prince Anduin is surrounded by a barrier of light, the way it illuminates him, leaves Shaw breathless for a moment, truly the Prince is an angel. He can not be human, no human is this perfect and this beautiful. Shaw grits his teeth, he had expected to be met with gratitude not resistance, he casts a glance over to the desk in the room, an exact replica of the prince’s. He had, had it specially made just so his Highness wouldn’t feel afraid, while being sheltered here. On the desk are some very special manacles that will help with his control of the light. He sends the boy a smirk, pleased at the way the prince’s eyes widen in response. He waves a finger at him.

“Now, Highness, is this how you were brought up? It’s not polite to throw your  _ protector _ across the room”

The prince’s brows furrow a small crease appearing between his eyes, it’s far too enticing, Shaw wants so desperately to see how many faces he can make the prince show him before the night is through. He takes a step forward, other hand behind his back holding the cuffs, he can’t have the prince getting too excited now, it will ruin what he has planned. Anduin cringes back on the bed, it’s a wasted effort though, as his ankles are still bound. The boy tries to untie the bonds, his hands shaking, no doubt with arousal. The barrier begins to flicker, a smile beginning to form on the spymaster’s face, it seems the aphrodisiac is working perfectly, the boy’s mind is becoming clouded with want and need, his concentration starting to wane. 

He reaches the boy in a matter of seconds, the prince giving a startled wail as Shaw grips his wrists with one hand.

“I really don’t want to have to do this, my prince. If you keep resisting me I am afraid I must,” Shaw clamps a manacle around one wrist quickly attaching it to the bedpost. Prince Anduin gives out a small whimper as he does so, _ perhaps this is what Varian does to him _ ? The thought nauseates him, but he can’t risk hurting the little prince, hurting him will make him no different from his monster of a sire. The little blond struggles against the new binding, he mutters words, a prayer no doubt, under his breath trying to summon the light. Blue eyes turn to him, filled with shock.

“What have you done?”

It’s said so softly Shaw thinks he’s hearing things at first, he regards his charge for a moment, deciding on whether the prince has earned an answer, his hand stings where those sharp little teeth bit into him. 

“ _ I _ haven’t done anything, Highness. This is all on you I’m afraid, I did warn you.” He hears the regret in his voice and hopes the prince understands, Varian has him under his spell and Shaw needs to break it if he’s to save him. He reaches out for the prince’s other hand, the boy continues to fight him despite knowing he’s lost the battle,  _ an admirable quality for certain _ .

It’s certainly a struggle but Shaw eventually manages to restrain both the prince’s wrists to the bed. The boy’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, an angry red mark marring his otherwise angelic face. Stormwind’s spymaster scowls, he hadn’t wanted to strike the boy, but after the second bite, this one hard enough to draw blood no less, he regretfully lost his temper and hit him with the back of his hand. Prince Anduin sobs writhing from his place on the bed as if hoping he’ll loosen his restraints,  _ silly boy _ .

“I wouldn’t waste your energy my prince, you will certainly need it for what I have planned.” He offers the little blond a smug grin, hoping his desire will reach the boy and help to calm him. His words seem to have the opposite effect as the boy begins to struggle harder.

“I had these specially crafted with you in mind.”

The prince ceases his struggles, looking up inquiringly at him, he feels his grin widen, seems he has his beloved's attention now.

“I had to search very hard to find someone willing to make these, it cost me quite a bit of gold too.” He reaches out to caress one of Anduin’s bound wrists, quite pleased by the shudder that ripples through the boy. “You see these symbols” he points to the runes inscribed on the cuff “These prevent you from being able to call on the light”

The prince’s eyes widen, and he’s horrified to see tears welling up in those eyes again.

“Oh, don’t cry” he attempts to wipe a tear but the boy whips his head to the side stubbornly “it’s only temporary, once these are removed you will be fine”

Prince Anduin’s body shakes as he sobs louder, still facing away from the spymaster, Shaw feels anger rise in him, why must the boy be so difficult!? 

With more force than necessary Shaw grips the boy’s legs, Anduin tries to pull them away but the spy’s grip is like an iron vice. Shaw doesn’t look up at him, he can’t bear to see his tear stained face,  _ this is all Varian's fault _ , the sooner that pig dies the better. Violetta should be returning shortly with proof of her success. He unties the prince’s legs giving his ankles the same treatment as his wrists. He steps back to admire his handiwork, the prince looks so fuckable spread and tied before him, he wants so desperately to take him now. First though there is the issue of the prince’s clothes, they will have to go. Shaw crawls on to the bed, he fights the urge to lick his lips as his hands run along the length of Anduin’s legs, the boy makes a chokes sound wriggling desperately beneath his touch, perfect. He sits on the boy’s legs slowly reaching up and removing his hair tie first. Shoulder-length golden tresses cascade down Anduin’s face and Shaw takes a moment to run his hands through them and appreciate their softness. This is the first time he realizes he’s been able to do this while the prince was awake! He recalls many nights while the prince was still young standing by his bedside and just ruffling his hair in a way he could never do while the boy was awake and under Varian’s watchful gaze. The prince tries to dislodge his hand, shaking his head violently, Shaw fists his hand in that blond hair, Anduin lets out a small yelp, head ceasing its movements. Feeling emboldened by his new-found power Shaw leans forward to press his lips against Prince Anduin’s, instead of soft warm lips, he is met with pain. The boy has bitten him again! Shaw growls pulling away, bringing a hand to his lip, there’s blood. Anduin spits at him, and for a second he sees red, his hands reach out to wind around that slender neck, tightening slightly. The prince lets out a choked gasp, as his flow of air is restricted, Shaw loosens his grip after a minute satisfied that the boy has learned his lesson, Anduin takes in a large gulp of air once the spymaster’s hands are removed, eyes looking weary rather than contrite.

“I wish you wouldn’t make me do things like that, my prince.” Shaw runs a hand down the tear soaked face, he lets out a remorseful sigh, he sincerely hopes Varian suffered a slow death for this.

He begins to unbutton the prince’s shirt, grateful for the boy’s silence. As he undoes the first button, Anduin sniffs loudly, a look at his face reveals he is still crying, it’s no matter _soon those tears will be the result of pleasure_. He continues on and manges another three buttons before he has to stop. He glares at the sight before him, instead of pale unblemished skin the prince’s is littered with bite marks. Evidence of Varian’s mistreatment of him. Shaw seethes, _how could Varian do this?_ _Does the man have no shame?_ His anger causes him to lose his patience, and he rips the shirt open, glowering at the marks on Anduin’s skin. He hopes Varian burns in the darkest pit of hell for each of these. He runs a hand over Anduin’s small chest, down to his abdomen, the boy lets out another cry, trying to manoeuvre away from him. Feeling furious he pulls one of his daggers and proceeds to cut away Prince Anduin’s trousers, the boy whimpers as one of his blades grazes his skin, leaving a fine line of red in its wake, Shaw curses his carelessness, leaning down to lick away the blood, and kiss the cut in the hopes of soothing it. Anduin hisses at the contact uttering a word unbecoming of a Crown Prince, _he’ll have to reprimand him later._ He pulls away the tattered remains of the boy’s trousers only to be met with a rather unexpected discovery, the prince is apparently full of secrets. He eyes the boy’s underwear, already becoming damp, for a second he feels a swell of giddiness, the prince can bear children, he can help Anduin provide an heir! Then realization hits, the king has been bedding him for at least a few months now, what if that man’s ruined seed has taken root? This brings up problems for the spymaster, he can’t have anything sired by Varian sit on the throne, Anduin the only exception, _of course_. If the prince is with child, Shaw will just have to make sure that child never sees the light of day.

“Are you carrying his child?” Shaw is surprised at how level his tone is, Anduin just gapes at him for a moment, before his eyes become cold as he stares the spy down.

“Answer me!” Shaw doesn’t mean for it to sound so commanding, but the boy’s silence is really starting to annoy him now, Prince Anduin looks away, he clearly inherited Varian’s stubbornness. He grabs hold of Anduin’s hair, yanking him hard to force the boy to look at him. “I said answer me.”

He’s slightly satisfied to see Anduin’s eyes widen with fear at him, good the prince will have to learn his place once they are wed.

“No.” Anduin finally spits out, the fact that he sounds regretful about it sickens Shaw, just how deep did Varian get his claws in?

“Fear not Highness. If you desire a child so badly, I shall gladly give you one.” He releases his hold on Anduin’s hair, softening his voice, it isn’t Anduin’s fault after all, Varian has tricked him into believing that he loves him. He wants to scoff at the notion. The spymaster slowly caresses down Anduin’s arm, the prince shivers at the touch and Shaw practically purrs, it seems the prince is finally warming up to him. He leans in to kiss the boy, but Anduin turns away from him.

“No! Stay Away!”

Shaw scowls deeply, if the boy must insist on continuing with his hard to get role then Shaw will play along. He finds the gag he had placed in the prince’s mouth and roughly puts it back into place.  _ Perfect _ , no more complaints. He can finally show Anduin just how much he cares for him. He’s about to remove the rapidly dampening underwear when there’s a sharp knock at the door.

Shaw turns to look at the door for a moment, before he remembers, Violetta has succeeded! He flashes the prince a triumphant grin.

“ _ Finally _ , you are free of that beast”

Anduin lets out a muffled sound, Shaw can hear his thanks later, eyes brimming with fresh tears. The spymaster goes to the door, too drunk on victory to even consider asking for the password. He opens the door expecting to be met with the sight of his minion holding Varian’s head, instead he feels a rather overwhelming pain that has him clutching his face and stumbling back a few paces. He growls with frustration, drawing his daggers.

“If you want a job done right.” He bites out, blood dripping from his nose into his mouth, he narrows his eyes as Varian Wrynn charges towards him.


	7. Untagling the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian faces off against Shaw. Who will come out victorious?

Varian would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a strong sense of satisfaction, watching the spymaster stumble back, hands clutching at his bloodied face. He sincerely hopes that he’s broken the spy’s nose with that punch, it’s the least he could do really. Shaw draws his weapons, green eyes blazing with rage, and Varian hesitates, it’s so unusual to see any emotion on the man’s face, something is a little off. He grips his blade, anticipating an attack at any moment, senses on high alert, that is until he hears a muffled whine to his left. Forgetting about the spymaster for a moment, Varian turns his head. 

The sight that meets him, has rage coursing through his veins. Anduin is bound to…  _ is that his son’s bed?  _ Varian’s eyes widen as he properly takes in the room, what kind of sick trick is this? He looks back to Anduin relieved that his lover is at least not dead. He growls loudly as he takes in the way Anduin’s wrists and ankles have been bruised, like he’s tried to fight and struggle his way free of those ties. Varian makes a promise there and then, that Shaw will pay for each of those bruises tenfold. Anduin’s face is puffy and tear stained, Varian feels his stomach drop as he takes in the fear in those big eyes, the scent of his lover's arousal is heavy in the air which has Varian’s hackles raised. The little blond is wearing nothing but his small clothes. They are surprisingly soaked if he can see right from his vantage point, which is odd given the situation. At least the presence of Anduin’s underwear means Shaw hasn’t violated him, but he shudders to think what would have happened if he had been any later. Anduin jerks his head forward, gag in his mouth muffling his words. The hairs at the back of Varian’s neck rise, and he dodges just in time as Shaw swipes at him, the dagger leaving a fine cut as it skims his cheek. He was foolish to turn his back on the spymaster, he wipes the blood from his face turning to the spy with a snarl, he has to end this for Anduin’s sake.

“I see Violetta failed me” Shaw hums out almost conversationally “I take it she’s dead?”

The man is cold to have such a careless attitude for his former agent, Varian thinks to himself. Varian’s lips thin, he casts a glance to Anduin who is watching the exchange with wide eyes, he feels ashamed of his actions then, he had killed her, and he knows Anduin will disapprove.

“Of course, she tried to assassinate me, so I took her out first” Varian replies to Shaw, gaze fixed on Anduin once more. Recognition sparks in the prince’s eyes, and he lets out a small whimper. Varian can only hope that Anduin will understand. Shaw’s eyes dart between Anduin and Varian, and the sly grin that appears on the man’s face has unease creeping up Varian’s spine.

“You’ve always been that way Varian. Kill first, ask questions later, it’s a shame you can’t be more like your son.” Shaw has the nerve to sound disappointed and Varian grits his teeth, the man is trying to bait him he knows, he mustn’t let it get a rise out of him. 

“It’s a pity, she was one of my better agents. All you had to do was fuck her Varian, she would have cut your throat while you were lost in the throes of pleasure, it would have been fairly painless”

It’s galling to hear the accusatory note in Shaw’s voice, the man has clearly taken leave of his senses if he thought Varian would ever lie with such a woman. Shaw lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“I think I will kill you slowly, as retribution for you interrupting us, and so that Prince Anduin can finally be free from your web.”

Varian feels his lip curl back, baring his teeth at that, how dare this man accuse him of trapping Anduin! Not when Shaw has him literally chained to a bed. He holds his ground, eyes darting about looking for any opening to end this farce. It seems Shaw has composed himself though, face arranged back into its immaculate poker face.

He chances a glance over to Anduin then and is shocked to see the look of pure hate being directed at the spymaster. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, Anduin should never wear such an expression, after all Anduin was everything good, and just and pure. It’s chilling to see his little lover driven to this point, and he knows that Shaw will have to die, there is no going back from this, not after he’s caused Anduin this much anguish. His vision flashes red as anger consumes him, and he charges towards Shaw, his shoulder connects with the spy and it’s gratifying to hear his opponent grunt at the contact, sounding as though he’s been winded. Feeling hopeful Varian swings his sword, willing it to meet the soft flesh of Shaw’s torso. Instead, the blade collides with Shaw’s daggers, _ damn that man _ , he recovers fast. Varian curses, Shaw is far more suited to fighting in tight spaces than he is, he will have to try and catch him off guard somehow. Shaw lunges for him after parrying Varian’s latest attack. Varian curses, spinning to dodge and quickly being pushed on the defensive. He kicks out to force Shaw back and is pleased when the man falls back hitting the wall, Varian charges forward but the spy ducks out the way and Shalamayne clatters off the stone wall instead. He feels a sharp sting at the back of his leg and hisses out another curse, Shaw jumps back, smug smirk on his face. The spy had managed to slash him on the back of his leg where his armour doesn’t cover. Thankfully the cut isn’t too deep, but that doesn’t make it any less painful, it may slow him down if he lets this get drawn out.

Somewhere behind him Varian hears Anduin let out a startled cry, clearly distressed that Varian has been injured. It takes all his will power not to go to the little blond there and then to reassure him that everything will be alright. Once he ends this, then he can go to his lover, only then will Anduin be safe. Shaw’s face darkens at the sound, eyes turning to look at Anduin with a cold glare before turning back to him with a sneer.

“Even now you still have him wrapped tightly around your finger.  _ How _ can you even look at yourself!?” The venom in his spymaster’s voice catches him off guard and now Varian is on the defensive once more, as Shaw slashes wildly at him.

“You act all high and mighty” 

_ Slash. _ Varian grits his teeth, surprised by the strength behind this swing of the dagger.

“I see you as you really are though.  _ Oh yes _ , nothing but a beast intent on destroying the prince with your own twisted needs.”

This sweep of the dagger, catches a few strands of Varian’s hair that had come loose from one of his earlier confrontations. The king frowns, if Shaw keeps this up he’ll wear himself down before actually doing any damage.

“Look at him, so afraid of you! He was just fine until you showed up, how long will it take you to realize you’re nothing but a disease that hinders him?”

Varian growls and pushes back at that jab, if the situation weren’t so dire Varian would laugh and the spymaster’s audacity. It seems the man can no longer maintain his facade of calm and coolness, surrendering to what Varian can only describe as delusions. As if he would ever force Anduin into doing something he didn’t want! He uses his strength to throw Shaw back, the spy hisses at him like an angry cat, taking a moment to gather his bearings before lunging at Varian.

“Once you’re dead and Anduin becomes king,  _ I _ will stand at his side.  _ I _ will show him what love is, and finally rid him of your influence!” Shaw has become too cocky, he slashes blindly and it’s all too simple for Varian to deflect, he knows that an opening is coming soon.

“You’re nothing but a beast playing the part of a man!”

Shaw over extends his arm and it’s exactly what Varian has been waiting for, without hesitation he grabs tightly onto his former friend’s arm, the spy brings his free arm down in a secondary attack. But Varian twists the captured limb eliciting a shout of pain and a rather sickening ‘pop’ from the arm. The second dagger drops to the ground, and Varian spins Shaw, so he can hold the man’s injured arm behind his back.

“Anduin close your eyes, I don’t want you to see this.” He commands the prince still bound on the bed. Anduin’s eyes widen, Varian can see that those big blue eyes are brimming with more unshed tears, he curses himself and bites down on the inside of his mouth until he tastes blood.

“Please.” His voice sounds broken and desperate to his own ears, he can only imagine what Anduin hears as he pleads with his lover. Anduin sniffs loudly meeting his eyes for a moment before blessedly shutting them. Varian is grateful, he couldn’t bare Anduin seeing him like this, of realizing how right the spymaster actually is about him, he really is a brute.

“Anduin’s maid. What did you do with her?” Varian bites out at Shaw, he knows she will be dead, but he can at least have her buried and give her family some peace of mind. He forces Shaw onto his knees, the spy snorts at him and Varian is impressed because his arm must be hurting.

“She’s of no matter.”

Varian stares in disbelief, he knows he may be savage and blood thirsty, but he wouldn’t kill an unarmed civilian. He puts pressure on the arm in his grip, Shaw grunts and shifts a little beneath him.

“You won’t find her body, I saw to its disposal myself. Parts of her are in the canal if you’re that keen to retrieve her.” He shoots Varian a smug look, and Anduin lets out a sob from his place on the bed. Varian curses out loud, he can’t believe how cold the man is. How had he never realized what kind of man Mathias Shaw was?

“Why?” It’s all he can think to ask right now, if only to grant Anduin some closure, the spy looks at him for a moment, brow arched.

“ _ She knew _ . She knew about what you were doing, and she said nothing!” The spymaster is shaking with his suppressed rage right now and Varian finds himself at a loss for words.

“She had to go. I had asked her to protect the prince, all she had to do was put the poison I so carefully provided her with in your food or drink. She refused and was going to ruin everything. She wasn’t fit to serve the prince.”

Varian makes a strangled sound, his grip slackens ever so slightly as he tries to process what Shaw has said. Anduin’s maid…  _ Holly _ \- Anduin said her name was Holly, had given her life to save him. He will need to find some way to repay her kindness, he will seek out her kin tomorrow he vows silently. Anduin is crying weakly on the bed, his eyes still closed but Varian can see the pain he’s in by the way his frame tenses and shakes with each silent sob.

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, truly I do Shaw.” Varian says surprisingly soft, he feels regret that his former friend has brought them to this. Shaw just lets out a bitter laugh taking in his sorrow with sadistic glee.

“ _ Oh? _ My only regret is that I didn’t kill you when you returned from the Broken Shore.” Shaw spits blood at his feet, and Varian kicks his jaw hard in response, he grabs a fistful of Shaw’s hair turning him to look at Anduin.

“Look at him. Look at what you’ve done!”

Shaw stubbornly refuses to look and Varian shakes his head like a rag doll.

**“LOOK!”**

Shaw grudgingly obliges him, as Varian tightens the grip on the man’s red hair.

“ _ You’ve _ done that to him!  _ You _ have made him afraid!  _ You _ tried to violate him!  _ You _ killed his friend!  _ You _ made him hate!”

Shaw spits at him again, and it’s all Varian can do not to tear him limb from limb at this moment. He feels his own eyes burn with tears as the last couple of hours catch up with him, he has failed to protect Anduin. He had failed his own lover and son. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, tightening his grip on Shalamayne.

“Mathias Shaw, as High King I charge you with treason. The penalty I’m sure you know is death. Do you have any final words?” Varian sounds every bit the High King, his voice commanding yet level. He impresses himself with how well he’s masked his emotions.

Shaw just huffs out a weak laugh, the sound chilling to hear as it echoes throughout the room, finally he stops and levels Varian with a defiant glare.

“I hope you go to hell Wrynn. I hope you burn there and never see him again”

Varian closes his eyes breathing deeply again, before opening them and bringing his blade to Shaw’s throat. In a single motion he slashes across his former friend’s throat, watching as the former spymaster drops lifeless to the cold ground. 

Varian stands there for what feels like hours, the room reeks with the stench of blood and death. He lets his sword fall to the ground the resounding clatter echoing in the dungeon. Varian clenches his fists tight, grinding his teeth as he struggles to control his emotions, he’s so close to howling like the wolf he’s often compared to. He’s brought out of his own head by a small voice.

“Varian?”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tangled With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath Anduin and Varian reunite.

He spins, Anduin is there. Anduin still has his eyes closed, biting his lip nervously as he awaits any kind of response. Varian strides over to him, a gauntleted hand runs down his tear stained face, and he watches with awe as Anduin lets out a choked sigh of relief, leaning into the touch.

“You can open your eyes now.” Varian almost whispers to him, a small smile tugging at his lips as Anduin’s blue eyes meet his own. He reaches for one of the manacles, noticing he will need a key of some kind to open them, a quick survey of the room reveals the key to be on the replica of Anduin’s desk. He wastes no time in freeing his lover, surprised when after he undoes the last bind the prince practically hurls himself at Varian with enough speed to wind him.

“I was so afraid. I thought he was going to kill you, and I was never going to get to apologize or see you ever again” Anduin wails into his chest, Varian strokes a hand comfortingly through his hair, kissing the top of his head and working his way down his face. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing Anduin. I let you down in so many ways.” He feels those slender arms tightening their hold around him, as Anduin shakes his head frantically. Varian lets a fond smile grace his face as he leans down to press their foreheads together.

“Anduin can you ever forgive me for everything?” He whispers out, afraid of the answer, Anduin sniffs loudly a small hand creeping up to cup his face.

  
“Varian you didn’t do anything. I jumped to conclusions, thought badly of you without hearing your side of the story, I-”

  
Varian grips his wrists holding them away from his face, he meets Anduin’s gaze, his own expression grim.

“Anduin I love you more than anything. I would love you even if you didn’t love me the same way in return. There’s nothing you could do to change that. If I have made you feel that you have to be with me this way I apologize.” He looks away, unable to see the rejection in his lover’s face. As long as Anduin is safe he will take any punishment the little blond deems appropriate. 

“I have never once felt that I had to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you… I always knew that my feelings were… they weren’t normal, but if you feel the same then…… Then aren’t we allowed to be happy?”

The question is so honest that Varian has to turn and look at the prince. Anduin’s lip is trembling, but he’s doing his best to fight back tears. Varian runs a hand through blond tresses again, it’s always been a way to express his affection, words are not his strong suit.

“Even though I killed so many people?” He remembers the body he left in his own chambers with a grimace. He tilts his head as Anduin wipes at his eyes.

“I may not like killing, but in this case I’m glad it was you and not them who came out on top.” Anduin hugs him again, and Varian returns the gesture until he feels deft little fingers working to undo his armour.

“Anduin, what are you doing?” Varian is trying to work out what the little blond is up to, but Anduin just continues letting out a triumphant cry as one of Varian’s pauldrons clatter to the ground. Varian pulls back from Anduin, and notes the way his skin is flushed and very warm.

“I need you.” Anduin says moving on to remove the next pauldron, as though it’s the most obvious answer in the world. His voice is breathless with need and Varian lets out a surprised gasp as he gives the young man a once over and notices that his underwear is so saturated it’s practically see through.

“Anduin, what?” His throat feels dry, the scent of his lover’s arousal so strong it makes his head swim. Anduin doesn’t answer, he just keeps attempting to remove Varian’s armour. Varian grabs him to halt his movements, concern etched on his face, Anduin’s skin has a fine layer of sweat on it and his eyes are looking a little dazed.

“Anduin, did Shaw do anything?” He feels fear coil in his belly, if Shaw has hurt him… Anduin lets out a frustrated whine as he tries to worm his way out of Varian’s grasp.

“He gave me water… he said there was something in it”

Varian swears, shooting Anduin a reproachful glare as the prince laughs.  _ That bastard _ , drugged Anduin! He removes his cloak, rolling his eyes affectionately as Anduin lets out a squeal of delight. It’s short-lived as Varian wraps him in the cloak, it won’t do to be seen carrying a practically naked Prince Anduin through the keep. 

“Varian!” Anduin whines in protest trying to free himself from his cover. He pouts at the king, face such a beautiful shade between pink and red that Varian is tempted to have him right there and then, but it wouldn’t be right Anduin is not in his right mind.

“Let’s leave this place.”

Varian puts Shalamayne back into its holder on his back before reattaching his pauldron. He hisses out as the movement causes the cut on his leg to sting. Anduin whimpers from where he is swaddled on the bed, and Varian scoops him up into his arms. He is careful to make sure Anduin doesn’t see the former spymaster’s remains, closing the door behind him with a firm ‘thud’. He will have to send guards down to retrieve the body later, right now his priority is Anduin, whose squirming is causing his own blood to heat, he finds himself heading for his own room before coming to a stop… he forgot about the body in there. Deciding that he needs to backtrack, heading instead for Anduin’s room, the prince has managed to free an arm and is now pawing at him, in any other circumstance Varian would find the action appealing but given that Anduin has been drugged he is really summoning up his will power.

“Varian!” Anduin whines high in his throat, as Varian finally gets them to the prince’s bedroom. He closes the door behind them before dumping the little blond onto his bed. Anduin frees himself from Varian’s cloak, latching on to the king and pulling him towards him.

“Anduin, I can’t. It would be taking advantage of you.” Varian tries to make his lover see reason but Anduin seems intent on trying to break Varian’s resolve. He sits himself up on his knees, pressing soft kisses to the king’s jaw. Varian closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh before wrapping his arms around Anduin and pulling him down with him, as he lies back in the bed. Anduin nuzzles into him, and Varian reaches up to stroke his hair again.

“If you still feel this way in the morning, then I will be more than happy to oblige you, but for now some sleep might be beneficial”

Anduin lets out a petulant huff, moving to straddle Varian. The High King arches a brow, just watching to see what Anduin will do next. He doesn’t expect to be met with hurt filled eyes.

“I am in my right mind!” Anduin says heatedly. Varian fights the urge to sigh and sits himself up. Anduin beats a fist of his chest plate. “I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you had got tired of me!”

Varian frowns at that, bringing a hand up to stop Anduin’s fists.

“I could never be tired of you.” He reassures the blond, confused as to why Anduin would think so lowly of himself. Anduin just clings to him, nipping the flesh of Varian’s neck with sharp little teeth with such purpose. Varian wraps his arms round the young man instinctively letting out a growl as Anduin leaves a rather impressive bruise in his wake.

“Marking your territory?” Varian asks huskily, with a faint trace of amusement present. Anduin looks him in the eye, with determination.

“If she comes back, I want to make sure she knows you're unavailable.”

Varian barks out a laugh at that, it seems Anduin wasn’t aware that that woman was an agent of Shaw’s.

“I don’t think she’ll be a problem.” Varian answers honestly, tilting his head and claiming Anduin’s lips in a fierce kiss before the blond can ask any more questions.

Anduin moans into the kiss allowing Varian to slip his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Anduin’s own tongue meets him, and they have a small fight for dominance before Varian ultimately wins, smirking as Anduin lets out a small whine. Too soon they break apart for air, Anduin’s face a nice shade of pink, his small chest heaving as he gasps for air. Varian starts mouthing along that pale neck, leaving fresh bite marks as he goes. Anduin cries out when he bites down on that sweet spot, where his shoulder and neck connect. He eases Anduin down onto his back, kissing him again as if trying to devour him, Anduin fists his hands into Varian’s hair, pulling out his hair tie and threading delicate fingers through thick brown hair. Varian shivers as he feels nails scrape across his scalp. He breaks the kiss, trailing more down Anduin’s body. He reaches one of Anduin’s nipples already pert, and he hasn’t even touched it yet. Looking up he gives Anduin a wolfish grin before scraping his teeth against it. The prince lets out a moan, fingers gripping at Varian’s hair, trying to ground himself as his lover teases him. Varian can’t help but marvel at how sensitive Anduin is, he moves on to his other nipple, sucking on the flesh watching the way Anduin writhes and moans beneath him. He pulls away with a smirk as Anduin cries out in protest. Varian flicks his forehead lightly.

“Let me remove my armour.” He almost laughs as Anduin’s eyes focus on him, expression hungry. Varian takes his time removing his armour, the way those blue eyes follow his every movement is a massive stroke for his ego, he wonders what he ever did to deserve the attention of someone as beautiful as Anduin.

He grimaces as his leg twinges again, Anduin sits up almost immediately scooting himself to the edge of the bed.

“Let me.” 

His fingers carefully probe the wound, golden brows furrowed with concentration. Varian is about to reach out and stroke his lover’s hair, when a warm sensation takes him by surprise. He watches in fascination as Anduin uses the light to heal him. It only takes Anduin a few minutes, and Varian is ready to continue on with his torment of the prince, it seems Anduin has other ideas. He lets out a gasp as he feels Anduin’s tongue flick out and tastes him. Anduin swirls his tongue over the head of Varian’s cock, taking great care to slide his tongue along his weeping slit. Varian’s hips jerk at the sensation, Anduin looks up at him with a rather pleased grin. He continues to lap at Varian’s cock, tracing the vein along the shaft, scraping his teeth very gently over the flushed head, it’s almost maddening. Feeling emboldened, Anduin leans closer kissing the tip of Varian’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Varian cries out at the change of pace, Anduin’s mouth is warm and wet and the little blond is sucking and licking and his hands are stroking his shaft in tandem. His toes curl as Anduin mewls around him, cerulean eyes focused entirely on him. Varian does reach out then to run his calloused fingers through Anduin’s hair, silent encouragement for the young man to continue. Anduin practically purrs around his cock and Varian can’t hold back at that. It’s been too many nights since they last were intimate, and with a loud cry Varian comes. 

Anduin makes a rather happy sound as he laps up all of Varian’s essence the sight so erotic that Varian’s cock gives a weak twitch with renewed interest, soon, there’s something he wants to do first. He fists a hand into Anduin’s hair, cursing as the little priest continues to suck on his cock, the overstimulation bordering on painful, he pulls Anduin off him gently, tilting his head up and crashing their lips together with such voraciousness that Anduin lets out a startled cry. He presses his lover back into the bed, only breaking away to let him gulp in air before claiming that wicked mouth again. Anduin moans and arches into him, desperate for his touch. At last Varian pulls away nibbling on Anduin’s plump bottom lip, gently. Anduin tries to follow him, seeking more kisses but Varian slides down his body, leaving a trail of burning kisses in his wake. Anduin lets out a whine as Varian reaches his mound. Anduin’s clit is swollen, Varian blows on it lightly and smirks as the boy beneath him gasps in surprise. Keeping his eyes on Anduin’s he dips his head, tongue darting out and circling that swollen bundle of nerves, which throbs enticingly. Anduin writhes beneath him, and Varian uses his hands to pin those pale hips to the mattress, his prey isn’t getting away that easily. He laps at Anduin’s clit and is surprised when the prince throws back his head and cries out, more liquid gushes from his already dripping core. Varian watches with lust clouded eyes as Anduin's body spasms beneath him, his lover fisting the sheets, head thrashing about as he comes down from his high. He notes with a wicked smirk that Anduin's clit is still engorged, it seems he can take his time.

Varian feasts on Anduin's clit, the boy being reduced to nothing but a blubbering mess, crying out words part name part title and. Arian relishes every moment. The sheets beneath Anduin are damp and Varian knows it will only get worse before the night is through, he grins at Anduin marvelling at how glazed his eyes are. His cock twitches once again fully erect and so hard it almost hurts, it may be time to move things forward. He reluctantly pulls away from Anduin’s sopping hole, the little blond is still twitching, thighs trembling as his chest heaves trying to catch his breath. Varian moves to lie alongside Anduin, tracing invisible patterns on his lover’s body as he waits for Anduin to regain his senses somewhat, he kisses at Anduin’s eyes, at some point the boy starts crying from the over stimulation. 

Varian brings his hand up to caress Anduin’s face, smiling as the boy nips at his fingers seductively. He feels his patience waning and leans down to capture Anduin’s kiss swollen lips in another passionate dance. As he leans back his breath hitches, Anduin is splayed before him like a feast, he licks his lips as he takes in the flowering bites along Anduin’s neck and throat and the way his face is flushed a beautiful red, eyes dreamy, lips parted. He looks so very fuckable right now. 

  
  
  
  


Anduin's head swims in bliss, all his nerves are singing out Varian's praises and the need for more begins to heat his blood once more. He must appear so wanton to his king and lover, body greedy for more despite the exquisite satisfaction it reached only moments ago. He watches hungrily as Varian positions himself over him. Anduin feels the firm press of lips against his own. Varian devours him, and Anduin loves every second of it. He gasps as he feels just how hard Varian is, his cock lining up with Anduin's dripping entrance. Anduin bites his lip in anticipation, longing to once again feel that wonderfully agonizing burn as Varian stretches him open. He doesn't have to wait long as Varian tilts his face to meet his, those sharp eyes taking in Anduin's as he begins to penetrate him at last. Anduin wants to close his eyes and let himself be pleasured beyond belief, but he hears a low growl and Varian suddenly stops. 

"Look at me"

Anduin's eyes open, looking rather startled at the commanding tone, Varian looks so serious at that moment, he pushes in a little roughly causing Anduin to gasp.

"I want to watch your face" He pushes another inch in "As I take you, as I slide every inch into you" 

Anduin can only whimper at those words, there's so much heat in Varian's gaze that all Anduin can do is obey. Varian makes a satisfied rumble in his chest pressing deeper to Anduin's channel. It's so good, the feeling of being speared open by such a man, Anduin traces invisible patterns on Varian's shoulder moaning out as another inch slides in.  _ How much more is there? _

He feels so full but still Varian continues, it's driving him mad with need. He needs so desperately to be fucked, for reassurance that this is real and not some twisted dream, that he won’t wake and find himself back at Shaw’s mercy. At last Varian's bottomed out and Anduin feels tears burning in the corner of his eyes, it's too much, and yet not enough. He whines trying to move his hips, but they won't budge under Varian's weight. He's completely at his king's mercy now. Varian lets out a groan once he fully sheaths himself within Anduin. He stills, it's as much for his sake as it is Anduin's, trying to steady his breathing, so he doesn't come undone there and then. It's been such a long time and Anduin is aware of just how tight the fit is, he can feel every twitch and tremor in his lover’s cock. Varian kisses him furiously, as if trying to steal the very breath from his lungs, Anduin puts up no fight desperately trying to jerk his hips, an invitation for Varian to move.

Varian smirks at his lover before starting a gentle rhythm, they have all the time in the world right now. Anduin lets out a rather erotic whine, it must cause a possessive urge to flare within Varian, for he marks Anduin's neck again, and again. Looking as though he is admiring the way the bruises flower on his pale skin. Anduin digs his nails into Varian's's shoulders in response, trying to meet his thrusts. Varian just grins at his attempts leaning down pressing their bodies together and just letting Anduin grind against him. Anduin can’t help but wail at the stimulation, head thrashing from side to side. Varian kisses him, taking his time exploring Anduin's mouth, practically purring as Anduin brings his hands up to Varian’s head, scratching gently at his scalp.

Anduin feels too much right now, the way his swollen clit is being pressed on by hard flesh, the way Varian's cock spears him open, stretching him again and again. The feel of Varian's teeth claiming him, marking him for all to see. Varian whispers praises and sweet words in his ear, hot breath caressing him pleasantly. Varian is moving at a maddeningly slow pace, Anduin had expected rough animalistic coupling but this, this is so much more. The gentle rock of their bodies is so erotic that Anduin can't help but think it feels dirtier somehow. The way Varian's cock touches his most intimate place, finding that source of great pleasure with ease, it almost leaves him breathless. He's so close, and yet this pace will not be enough to send him over the edge. Varian seems content just keeping him in a state of being so close. He clenches around Varian, almost smirking at the curse hissed from the older man's mouth. Varian nips at his earlobe, a weakness of Anduin's. 

"That was dirty" Varian breaths out huskily at him. He changes the angle of his thrusts and Anduin cries out at the sudden spark of pleasure, hands fisting in that mane of brown hair. Still, not enough to send him over that peak.

Varian grins, pulling his mouth just out of reach of his lips. Anduin lets out a frustrated whine still trying to rock his hips in time with Varian. Lithe legs wrap around his waist, heels pressing into his lower back trying to spur him on. Varian won't be swayed so easily. He leans into Anduin, offering him a kiss, which he takes slowly, he wraps his arms around Anduin's shoulders, cocooning him in his embrace. Anduin whimpers at the contact.

"Varian, please!" He can’t help but beg, voice broken and breathless with ecstasy. Varian rolls his hips a little quicker, relishing in the way Anduin moans with satisfaction. Anduin is sure Varian can feel the way his walls pulsate around that cock, Anduin hopes it will entice him to lose control. Varian thrusts hard suddenly and Anduin lets out a delicious gasp at the sensation, Varian smirks and returns to his normal pace. He repeats the motions a few times and Anduin becomes so flustered feeling as though he will burst at any moment. 

Anduin feels tears streaming down his face, it's too good. Varian keeps switching his pace, changing patterns and it's driving him insane, he's so close he could cry. Varian seems to have no intention of stopping his sweet torture any time soon. Anduin claws at his back, he scrapes his teeth over Varian's's shoulder, pleased when he hears the rumble from his king's chest in response. Anduin's thighs tremble with pleasure, his vision alternating from blurred to moments of white light. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He tightens his hold of Varian, littering whatever expanse of skin he finds with heated kisses and bites. Varian kisses Anduin with such force he's sure his lips will bruise, then to Anduin's delight his hand snakes down his body finding his swollen and neglected clit. A calloused thumb circles it slowly, moving out of time with his thrusts. Anduin screams at the sensations,  _ just a little more _ Varian changes the direction he circles the clit, and Anduin howls as his orgasm hits him. It's intense, so intense. His entire body seizes for a moment, muscles spasm as pleasure washes over him. If he had his wits about him he might lament the bedsheets, surely ruined by the gush of liquid he feels rushing out his clenching hole. His vision goes white, or maybe it's his mind, body still jerking as aftershocks ripple through him just as intense. Varian is still grinding against him Anduin's clit so very over sensitive now throbs in protest, but Anduin's body cannot respond, his limbs feel boneless and limp, he can barely remember his name, repeating "Varian" over and over like a mantra that may save him. Still, his lover isn't finished.

Varian feels Anduin go limp in his arms, legs sliding off of Varian's waist. The little blond makes some sort of adorable noise, probably due to exhaustion. Varian kisses his sweat soaked head, brushing damp licks out of his face. His lover whimpers nuzzling into him, face so beautifully flushed and eyes glazed. Varian isn't going to last much longer. He speeds up his thrusts, Anduin weakly clings to him, muttering words that aren't quite words. Varian kisses his face, he's so close. He grabs hold of Anduin, making sure his love is pressed as close as possible to his body as he finally comes. He lets out a loud groan as his cock pulses, spilling hot seed into Anduin's depths. A possessive instinct has him hugging his little lover closer, a protective gesture. Anduin cries out as he feels Varian come inside him, he pulls Varian in for a sloppy kiss and the pair lie there joined and drunk in pleasure. He hasn't pulled out yet, but he can't bring himself to break contact with Anduin. He rolls to his side taking Anduin with him, the little blond barely able to keep his eyes open. Varian kisses his brow as he settles them under the covers. 

“What are we going to do about Shaw?” Anduin asks him sleepily, eyes struggling to stay open. Varian kisses his forehead, brushing hair from his face, he closes his eyes for a moment contemplating the question.  _ What indeed? _ He figures he will have to inform his council, they have more than enough evidence to back up their claim, Varian will have to see if they can retrieve any of the unfortunate chambermaid, he will have to inform her family… He feels soft lips pressed to his cheek and opens his eyes in surprise. Anduin is looking at him, eyes wide with concern.

“Varian?” Anduin sounds timid, Varian offers him a small smile, before answering.

“We will just have to tell everyone what happened. Don’t worry about it right now.”

Anduin frowns but doesn’t press any further instead he seems intent on lying there drawing some invisible picture on Varian’s chest., nuzzling closer. Varian finds it endearing but he senses the underlying problem.

“He can’t hurt you any more, I’ve made sure of it.” Varian is drawing circles on Anduin’s shoulder, the boy stops his ministrations and looks up at Varian with surprise.

  
“I promise you, you are safe here.” Varian kisses him tenderly then, Anduin whimpers and runs his hands all over, Varian pulls away with an arched brow. “I think it’s time to sleep, I don’t know about you but I’ve had a long day”

Anduin snorts at his wry humour relaxing instantly at his side.

“You know what? So have I.” Anduin chimes, yawning adorably. Varian places another kiss on his head before settling himself in, after all tomorrow is another day.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
